Let's Rewind
by the.good.slytherin
Summary: Claire Delaney was supposed to die when the killing curse hit her. She spent whole life trying to fight on a losing team and she finally could have her time of peace and it was took away from her. At least she wasn't the only one who got thrust back into the Marauders schooling years but she was the one most upset by it.


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Dying isn't painful. It's the leading events up to it that makes it painful but the actually deed is just peacefully. Claire knew her body should be extremely sore from the battle, she could feel the blood running out of her, soaking her already red clothes. Be able to feel the fear and sorrow of the dead around her. But for the first time in years Claire felt peace before she fell to the floor joining the others to go where ever was next for her. She couldn't feel any pain for the first time since she was born./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Blackness was the only thing around Claire, she couldn't move any of her body parts, she wasn't even sure she had them anymore. She tired to think of what happened, where she was but she couldn't her mind was drawing blanks. So instead Claire enjoyed it until it slowly started to lighten up, she couldn't guess where the light was coming from but it seemed to be all around her. Claire started to panic when she was able to feel her weight again and also the feeling of falling down but still she couldn't be sure with everything looking the same. She knew it was going to hurt when she hit the bottom and that wasn't something she wanted to do. Her screams started to fill the empty air and she seemed to be going faster and faster downwards to nothingness when she stopped./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Claire didn't want to open her eyes but she knew she had to, she could hear people around her moving even if they weren't talking. Slowly she reached down to her ankle to where she normally would find her wand to find it empty. Taking a deep breath she realized that she was defenseless and still to scared to open her eyes, she was an open target. Gaining her courage Claire got up from the floor to look around, knowing well enough to not show any fear to the people around her./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"What she saw when she looked up surprised her. Claire was in Hogwarts but it wasn't like her time where it was overthrown by The Dark Lord. Where in her time everything was green and sliver, the banners across the ceiling, the students robes. The ceiling didn't have magic you could see the beams of Hogwarts where now it showed what it was outdoors. A dark sky, with stars dotted around in a random fashion, making it seem like you were outdoors and maybe you be able to actually touch the sky. And the biggest difference in everything instead of a throne for The Dark Lord to sit and watch over his followers was a long table, a line of people who were killed when she was still young sitting there. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Spinning around in a circle Claire took this all in, knowing it wasn't smart to appear entertained but she was in a room filled with people and wandless she wouldn't win a fight even if she tired. Might as well actually take it all it, and even if this was death in was a better then her world so she could deal with it./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Claire Delaney. Glad you could join us, Welcome to Hogwarts." A voice said making her turn to the table once again to see an older man. He was standing in front of the long table as if he was waiting for Claire. He was tall, that was clear with a long white beard almost to his lower stomach tired with a orange bow which matched the robes he was wearing. He had a slight smile on his lips like you was enjoying watching Claire. Nothing about him screamed danger but Claire couldn't help but to step back. Everyone knew of Albus Dumbledore and his death, he was supposed to be this great wizard but Claire couldn't help but blame him for the wars. He brought The Dark Lord into her world where he murdered thousands and gave him pity, how could he not see that he was evil./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Why am I in Hogwarts if I'm dead." Claire asked her voice sharp when she looked at him waiting for an answer. She wanted to know why she would come here because if she wanted to go to someplace peaceful this would be the last place she would end up was some school. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You're not dead. I can explain it to you later but we are expecting others so please have a seat." Dumbledore told her his arm waving out to the four tables beside her, instead she went to the giant windows looking outside./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It was impossible for Claire not to be dead she seen the curse coming at her, you can't live through the killing curse. Beside Harry Potter, of course but that was a one time thing he was dead now when the second curse came flying at him. Maybe he was just trying to mess with her. Claire moved to the side of the room covered in red and gold, she couldn't remember what the house name was but many people she knew generations ago came from that house. Maybe she should of paid more attention to everyone when they were talking about Hogwarts. Jumping up she sat one the window ledge and looked out the window watching the sky. Claire could feel the eyes on her but she was used to it by now, she always had the habit of making a scene when it wasn't needed./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" Eventually the students started talking again filling the silence and Claire still sat there waiting for the so called others, when there was a loud crack that making the room quiet once again. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Welcome to Hogwarts Matthew, Daniel and Emma. Just like I told Claire here, I will explain everything when you all arrive. Just know you are not dead. Now why don't you go join her." You were shocked to say the least, they were your friends but they died months ago in a mission that failed. They were supposed to be in peace and not thrown into wherever she is, but Claire couldn't help but be glad to see them./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Claire didn't give it a second thought when she jump down from her spot to run over to them, specially to Emma. Her death was always the hardest to go through, they were together since they were young fighting along side each other and one day Emma was just gone and she was just stuck in the world without her best friend. Claire wrapped her arms around Emma stomach being to short to actually hug her any other way, holding her tight as Emma did the same. Soon they let go Claire grinned at her before hugging Matthew and even Daniel through she didn't know him all to well. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"They didn't look like the aged a day. Emma still had the bright red hair in a braid down her back, something simple when you had to get ready to fight daily. Claire used to yell at her all the time to where it down because it always looked prettier. Her light green eyes smiled down at her best friend, it was great to see her again. Matthew stood tall with his dark features, if you didn't know him would run away from him. His body was built like a man who has seen his years of fighting, muscle pouring from every place on his body as he easily towered over even the tallest one of them. Daniel looked almost delicate beside him but he was anything but. He was almost as tall as Matthew but he was lean, he used his skill and quickness to over due his enemies, something he was amazing at. His hair was a soft brown long for the time he was from, his eyes almost the shade of Dumbledore's./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I missed you guys!" Claire exclaimed the smile never leaving her face as she watched the three of them./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""We just saw you yesterday Claire." Matthew said laughing throwing him arm around her shoulder just like he used to. It was comforting factor of having someone close to you when you been alone for so long./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""No you guys have been dead for months now. At least four months." Claire said her face falling as she looked at the confused faces of her friends. They really thought they just disappeared yesterday and appeared here, which means they were someplace for the last months but where would they have gone. Nothing made any sense right now./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Oh. What happened after we..disappeared?" Daniel asked unsure what to call it./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You know fighting, death and general chaos nothing to different from when you guys were with us. Almost everyone was dead though. I think the last battle killed the rest of us off." Claire told them her face blank of expression, they all knew that it was going to end like that, they were out numbered and have been for years. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Who killed you? Who killed me? Bellatrix killed me right?" Emma inquired remembering the last thing she was doing was taunting her./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I'm not sure honestly, it was just a flashes of spells everywhere and I just got in the way of one. And yes she did, she drove you insane and then killed you. We killed her about a month after that once we finally got a hold of her." She explained to her, the three nodding their heads before another crack filled the room causing them to stop the conversation./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"There appeared two people on the ground just like all of them appeared, both confused but their reactions were faster they stood up not even a second later to see a group of their dead friends standing before them./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Mark!" Emma cried running towards him as he picked her up and spun her in the air kissing her face as they held each other. The others turning to the female he came with while the couple had their moment./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""It's great to see you all but I'm not sure what is going on. You all are dead, I mean I'm dead also but you all been dead months beside you Claire. I tried to warn you but it was to late. I'm sorry." Anne said sincerely, her real name was Joanne but no one had ever called her that. It was to long and impractical as she always said. Everything about Anne was practical to her short brown hair to the way she dressed in simple jeans and tea-shirt. You could tell she has been fighting for years just by those two facts, while the rest of the girls still had some slight hope it might end./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Don't worry about it. I was going to die eventually. I'm guessing you were one of the last to go?" Claire wondered. She always looked up to Anne she was tough and never gave in to anything, she was a lot of the people role model./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""In a way. I got hurt about an hour before and slowly died. But I watched everything else, we only had a few left and I told them to run and to go into hiding there was only like three left." Anne told them when Mark and Emma decided to actually join them, their hands intertwined./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It always amused Claire how much Mark and Emma actually looked alike. Both with the red hair and light eyes, but Mark where blue instead. Both were the same height and almost the same personality. It really seemed like they married themselves sometimes. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""All done being gooey?" Claire teased a smile on her as she nodded to Mark glad to see him again. He was helpful when they mourned the loss of Emma together, which meant many late nights crying their eyes out and eating ice cream until they passed out./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Yes we are. For now because I really don't like all these people watching me." Emma said laughing squishing herself into Mark side./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"All turned back to the table at the head of the room to see if Dumbledore was going to explain what was going on yet, wondering if not who else was going to come and join them. He just simple shook his head a twinkle in his eyes as he continued to eat./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""What are we waiting for?" Mark asked looking at all of them confused before he double turned to realize the person they were all looking towards and realization hit. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""More people are supposed to be coming I guess so we are waiting for who ever they are. Then Dumbles will explain where we are beside Hogwarts. I don't know how he knows but I guess we just have to wait." Claire shrugged at them looking around as if other people were supposed to appear yet./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Waiting is our best quality." Emma said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. All of them were people of action, only Anne and Matthew actually learned patience in their life./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Since when?" Daniel wondered looking at the group of people causing them to burst out laughing at his confused face. He never did get sarcasm./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Oh you poor sweet thing." Anne cooed ruffing up his hair while everyone laughed at him when he just still looked around confused before crossing his arms to glare at all of laughter quickly stopped when another crack was echoed by the huge room, causing the group to search the room looking for the new person arrival. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It didn't take long for the group to realize who appeared on the floor, what took long was the shock they were all feeling staring at the young girl./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It was almost two years that the young girl had died, at night they would hear her screams in the silent halls of their house. They could still see her blood stain on the floor no matter how many times they tired to clean it off. She wasn't meant to be a fighter, she was the healer of the group and they were supposed to protect her./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Samantha.." Claire voice shook as she said the name of her younger sister, unsure if it actually could be her. It would be to much of a good thing if it was, Claire wouldn't care where she was if she had her sister back with her. But good this didn't happen often in her life and she couldn't be so sure./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The blonde looked up from the floor when she heard her voice being called out turning to see her sister staring at her, mouth open looking like a fish. The two couldn't be more different in looks then each other. Where Samantha was tall, a blonde haired blue eyes beauty after their mother, Claire had the dark hair with eyes to match that took after their father. You could only tell they were siblings when they were mad, their innocent looking faces turned dangerous. Making grown men turn and run away from them. And sometimes by their very shy but hyper personality's, it never took to much to keep the two entertained./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Hey sis." Samantha said softy unsure why her sister looked so shocked to see her, she just left her room about ten minutes ago to take a shower. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Claire didn't need any more confirming when she ran to the younger girl, painfully bashing her knees against the stone as she collided with the blonde. Holding onto her as if she was going to disappear from her, slight mumbles were sounded like 'I'm sorry' coming out of her mouth./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"No one knew how long they stood there watching the scene but soon the other girls joined the two girls on the floor, all of them holding onto each other. The boys standing around them protectively. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I'm sorry to ruin your reunion but I do know you are all very curious to where and why you are here." Dumbledore told them clearly his throat a bit. Quickly getting the attention of the group, they stood up moving closer to him though his voice easily echoed across the room./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""As you guessed you are in Hogwarts, and once again welcome. But you are not dead. You have died in your time and bought to ours. A time where most of you were born original but you were not this time around so you can come back as your older selves. A prophecy was made telling us you would be joining us during this time but didn't tell us your job or why. It's up for you decided your fate. Welcome to 1977." Dumbledore said leaving the room and the small group speechless for the first time ever. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Time travel isn't possible though. Not past or present. Beside even the time turners where destroyed." Claire pointed out glaring at the old man, she wasn't some fool he could play mind games with./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""It is in this case. It is very special and it is one of a kind. But you all tend to bend the rules so why should this be any different." Dumbledore calmly said looking at Claire unfazed by her harsh tones. The smaller group looked at each other trying to figure out if what he was saying could even be true./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Were here to kill The Dark Lord before he gets any powerful. If what you are saying has any truth to it." Anne said causing everyone to look at her, she just rolled her eyes at them. "I mean think about it, the first war got so much worse in 1977. We know stuff that will happen, stuff that could stop it from going further on. And have you actually looked at the students. It fits to what I'm saying. The students match to the generations and they look like they did at that age." She explained always the voice of reason in the group./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Once again the group gone silent but this time actually looked at the students, what she said was right, people they fought against were younger, some even children. People who fought with them and were long since dead were sitting and breathing and even younger then they even knew them./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""And don't believe me, the Marauders are over there." Anne said the words quietly but with everyone turned so fast to face them it was easy to figure out who they were talking about. There at the table by where Claire was sitting was a group of four boys who looked horribly familiar in ways they didn't want to. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""We're back in the past." Emma said shocked as it truly set it what was going on, looking at the faces of the dead group taking each one of them in./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I don't like this." Claire mumbled shaking her head as her eyes were trained to a certain member, her hands playing with the ring on her left hand before facing away from them unable to stand it./p 


End file.
